Sayonara Sweet Days
by Empress Venus
Summary: Minako writes her farewell letter to the other Senshi after slipping away.


**Sayonara Sweet Days**

* * *

This is based off Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Act 47 with Minako's death. Her death is rather clouded in mystery and it doesn't make sense how she wrote a letter to them and left a CD after her death, but since it's a magical girl show, I guess some things aren't meant to make sense.

The title of the fic comes from the name of the song Minako is singing in Act 47 at the dream party.

This has now been posted up on PGSM Fanfiction as well.

Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I claim nothing whatsoever.

* * *

Today was the day of the examination. The surgery to remove the brain tumour would be taking place the day after tomorrow. In the beginning, she hadn't wanted the surgery, but after realising that Sailor Venus was not more important than herself, she had finally been persuaded.

Minako stopped outside the doctor's office, standing still and drawing in a sharp breath. She would never tell anybody this, but she was nervous about the surgery, scared even. It was a big risk and even this was just the practice exam, it seemed like the point of no return.

She could run away right now, never have the surgery, and just wait to slip away as she had been doing the whole time. No, Mars would never forgive her if she did that. Artemis would be upset. Everybody was hoping for this, praying that the surgery would be a success. She couldn't let them down.

Minako briefly reached up to touch her head, a dull pain suddenly throbbing in the back. Another one of those headaches. She was used to them by now. Paying no heed to it, she gripped the door handle and pushed open the door, stepping into the office. Minako calmly regarded the woman sitting at the desk as she closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Aino-san?" the doctor said, getting to her feet and adjusting the glasses saddled on her nose. "Right on time. Before we perform the exam, there are a few things we must discuss so please take a seat." She gestured at a chair.

Minako nodded and walked toward the chair. She came to an abrupt stop and let out a soft gasp. The handbag on her wrist fell to the floor as she clutched her head again.

"Are you alright?" the doctor sounded alarmed.

Minako slowly sank to her knees, her blurred gaze wandering around the room. She barely heard the doctor speaking next to her as she slumped on the floor, her head resting against the cold tile. The thought suddenly occurred to her that she wasn't going to wake up again. Then her eyes slid shut.

Aino Minako was slipping away.

* * *

Minako raised a hand to shield her eyes from the glare of the lights, squinting as she looked around at clean white walls. She could faintly make out a hubbub of voices. Minako turned to see a group of people clustered around a hospital bed. She took a step forward, suddenly aware that a thin white dress clung to her body. What had happened to the clothes she was wearing this morning?

Who was on that bed? Minako walked over, freezing as a nurse looked toward her. However, the nurse seemed to look right through her as if she wasn't even there. Minako stepped up next to a frantic looking doctor and gazed at the face of the person lying in bed.

Her eyes widened as she realised she was looking at her own pale face, framed by soft, brown hair. She was the person lying in the bed and she wasn't moving. Minako was aware then of a shrill bleep coming from one of the machines.

"It's no good," said one of the medical team finally, wiping his brow. "We've lost her."

Minako closed her eyes, bowing her head as she heard someone announcing the time of death. Then everything around her was quiet. When she next opened her eyes, she stood in the Senshi's base at the Crown Karaoke. It was empty.

So she was dead... it had been too late for the surgery after all. She wouldn't get to have that party either. But there was still time to give the other Senshi her farewell, the apology that she couldn't have lived for longer.

A sheet of paper and a pen materialised in her hands and she began to write the last letter she would ever write.

_"Everyone._

_You're probably surprised that something like this happened so suddenly. I guess I'm surprised as well. I bet Mars is mad. But I don't regret anything, because I was able to live as Aino Minako to the very end._

_Though, I do regret that I was not able to fulfil the past life's mission. If I keep writing that though, Mars will be angry again. But it's true that we were born with a fate from the past life. When we overcome that, I think that we will be our true selves. Just like how I became myself._

_I'm sorry that we couldn't fight together to the end. Princess... Usagi. Please change the fate of the planet. And that goes for the rest of you too. I couldn't change it, but I believe that you can._

_And finally, Artemis._

_Thank you for everything._

_I love you."_

Minako put down the paper, smiling weakly as she looked at the sheet of paper. Her demo recording CD appeared on the table in a flash of light. It was her parting gift for the other girls. She rose to her feet and then the scene changed.

She stood in one of the ferris wheel cars, gazing down at the landscape below. Minako smiled, remembering the time she had sat with Usagi in one of these, talking and eating strawberry shortcake together.

It was time to leave them. Still smiling, Minako closed her eyes and raised her head as she began to fade away.

_"Sayonara, sweet days."_


End file.
